


The return of the Blue Dress

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cloud being an idiot, Cloud trying to flirt, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Stamina of a SOLDIER, Vaginal Sex, the blue dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: It was almost as imperative that he touch her now, but he clenched his fists and resisted the urge to jump the bar and crowd her against the counter.He forced his eyes down to the glass in front of him, staring into its depths, her form still in his peripheral vision.  This time her ass as she bent over to grab something from a low shelf.Cloud didn’t deserve her, but he wanted her.  Gods, did he want her.  Had always wanted her.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 54
Kudos: 361





	The return of the Blue Dress

Cloud could not look away from Tifa, although, right that moment it was her ample chest that was drawing his eyes. Fuck, who was he kidding, her tits were fantastic, and they were right _there_ , in his eye line as he slouched at the bar.

Her whole body was a thing of beauty, honed as a fighter but still with very feminine curves. Enticing, alluring curves. His fingers itched to touch, but he didn’t think she’d appreciate that much. They had experienced touch of the more intimate variety, but that had been a long time ago now. Apart from that one time, it had been during fights that their bodies had come into contact. A necessity.

It was almost as imperative that he touch her now, but he clenched his fists and resisted the urge to jump the bar and crowd her against the counter.

He forced his eyes down to the glass in front of him, staring into its depths, her form still in his peripheral vision. This time her ass as she bent over to grab something from a low shelf.

Cloud didn’t deserve her, but he wanted her. Gods, did he want her. Had always wanted her.

Beautiful inside and out.

A little wiggle of her ass made him groan, Tifa rising to turn and raise an inquisitive brow at the noise. He gripped his glass and threw back the last of his drink, ignoring the unasked question in her carmine eyes.

She allowed him to stay at the newly reconstructed bar, though he had no idea why after how he’d left her alone. Far too nice and forgiving for someone like him.

When his glass clunked back onto the bar top, Tifa shocked him by placing her hand over his, concern in her eyes.

All he could do was blink at her.

“Cloud?” She tipped her head to one side, hair sweeping across her shoulder. “Are you alright?”

_Fuck_. The way she said his name in that voice, it got to him every time.

“Fine,” he grunted, as monosyllabic as ever, wishing he could just open his mouth and _tell_ her what he was thinking and wanting. He closed his eyes for a moment, cursing himself, “I’m fine, Tifa. Don’t worry about me.”

Her hand lingered on his for a second longer, thumb running over his knuckles, chest lifting with a long indrawn breath. “How were your deliveries today?”

He could tell that she was wanting to keep him talking, and appreciated the effort, making one of his own in return. “Not too bad, only a few issues today. Tomorrow should be better.” He glanced at her again, studiously keeping his eyes on her face, “what about you? Anything interesting?

Tifa swiped up a rag and swept it over the bar top, snorting in derision. “Only the usual drunks. Going on a girl’s night out tomorrow though. Yuffie convinced me I needed a night off.”

“Oh?” Cloud sat straighter which helped him keep his eyes off her tits as they shifted under her top and sports bra. “Girl’s night, huh?”

Tifa rolled her eyes, small smile on her lips, “she wants us to get all dolled up and hit the town.”

“Dolled up?” he repeated like an idiot. Something was curdling in his gut at the thought of other men seeing her dressed up. It was bad enough that they saw her like this, but he remembered very vividly how she had looked in that blue dress, hugging her curves. He swallowed thickly, forcing down his jealousy.

“Yeah,” Tifa laughed softly. “She found some clothes, couple of dresses, that sort of thing, somehow they survived everything.” She laughed again, “might be nice to wear something other than this,” she said with a gesture up and down her body which only drew Cloud’s eyes to looking her over. Again.

_But you look good in that._

Tifa blinked at him, eyes wide, mouth hanging open, flush to her cheeks, “oh, thank you,” she murmured.

Cloud almost choked. He’d said it out loud. _Shit._ _Retreat, retreat_. He pushed back on his stool, the legs scraping across the old wooden floor, “ok, I’m beat, gonna go…” he waved towards upstairs. His lonely bedroom, where she didn’t sleep beside him. Normally he’d help her close up and tidy before they both went upstairs, but tonight he needed to get out of her intoxicating presence before he blurted out anything more stupid than that.

“Goodnight, Cloud,” she said softly.

He looked at her over his shoulder, “night, Tifa,” he responded just as softly. He trudged up the stairs, leaning against his door the moment it was safely shut behind him. “Shit,” he whispered, fingers desperately snatching open his jeans.

Even Tifa telling him she was going to get dressed up to go out hadn’t prepared him. Not even remotely.

It was that same fucking blue dress. _The_ dress as he thought of it as if there were no other dresses in the world. Even better than he remembered it.

Cloud shifted on his bar stool uncomfortably, trying to will away the instant erection, but he just couldn’t stop watching her descend the stairs, a pair of strappy high heels on her feet. Maybe they were even the same ones she’s worn the night she had gone to infiltrate Corneo’s lair as a prospective bride. He hadn’t really paid attention to her shoes that night. But that dress, oh fuck. She filled it out perfectly, with that enticing hint of side boob, ample cleavage held precariously in place by a single strap across her bare back, the skirt brushing the tops of her thighs. It left very little to the imagination.

She had her hair up this time, wound up high on her head in a slightly messy and very sexy bun, with what looked like two chopsticks thrust through it to hold it in place. It left the enticing line of her neck fully visible and thoroughly lickable. Cloud guessed the chopsticks must be specific hairpieces from the tassels that hung from them, swinging with each step. Just like her luscious hips.

He wasn’t the only one to notice her coming down the stairs like a goddess of sin.

Just like he’d felt when Corneo ogled her, Cloud wanted to use his fists to blind the men who were whistling at her. He could sympathise though, he remembered how he’d almost lost his footing when he’d jumped up on the back of the chocobo carriage to speak to her and got his first eyeful of her in that dress, particularly when she had leaned forward to talk to him.

“Fuck,” he hissed under his breath, making himself turn away.

Barret snorted beside him, “lookin’ like that and ya still ain’t gonna do nothin’ about it.”

Cloud glared at him, “don’t,” he growled. Barrett rolled his eyes at Cloud’s warning, throwing back his drink, then staring at the side of Cloud’s head. Cloud frowned down into his own glass, “I said, don’t, Barret.”

Barret huffed, leaning close to Cloud’s ear, “ya think that glarin’ at every man that looks at ‘er is gonna stop ‘em forever? If ya do, ya got rocks fer brains.”

Cloud’s scowl deepened, “I’ve got nothing to do with it.”

The big man laughed, “yer dumb as dirt, pretty boy.” He leaned close again, “at least tell ‘er she looks nice,” he whispered in his ear, then leaned back again, smug grin on his face. “Hey Tifa,” he said louder.

Cloud stiffened both spine and in his jeans as Tifa skirted around the bar, “hey boys,” she said, gifting them both with a brilliant smile. 

Cloud looked at her helplessly, mako enhanced blue eyes wide. Up close it was both better and worse. He squirmed on his stool again, “hey Tifa,” he muttered. He swallowed nervously, meeting her eyes briefly, feeling his cheeks heating up. “You…you look nice.” Yeah, stuttering was going to help so much right now. He didn’t dare steal a glace at Barret, entirely sure there would be a shit eating grin on his face.

She shot him a shy smile, then spun for him, arms out, making the skirt flare up, “remember this?”

Barret chuckled at Cloud’s obvious discomfort, slipping off his stool and heading to one of the tables. Leaving him relatively alone with Tifa. Traitor.

Cloud tried to smile, tried to hide what Tifa in _that_ dress was doing to him, “yeah, pretty hard to forget it.” He coughed into his hand, shifting his eyes away from her cleavage. Time to be brave. “You look beautiful, Teef.” She well and truly deserved the compliment.

Tifa blinked, cheeks pink, ducking her head, so that the tassels on her hairpieces swung wildly. “Oh, Cloud,” she murmured. “Thank you.” Cloud’s eyes fixated on the hairpieces, noting that one wasn’t just a tassel, but had a charm attached. A wolf.

He stared at it, mind racing furiously. She was wearing a wolf in her hair. His eyes flicked to her face as she stroked back an errant lock of hair behind her ear. Her usual crescent moon hung from one lobe, but the other had another wolf swinging from it. Two wolves. Why was she wearing wolves?

He cleared his throat, “only telling you the truth, Teef.” He swallowed, his throat dry. “You always look beautiful.”

“R…really?”

Now they were both stuttering. What the fuck was happening?

“Always,” Cloud answered, painfully honest. He shot his hand out to grasp her wrist lightly, “you’ll be careful out there, right? Please?”

Tifa looked down at where his hand encircled her slim wrist, bare of her gloves, “of course I will, Cloud.”

“C…call me, if you need me.”

She inhaled sharply at his earnest tone, nodding slowly, “it’s only for a few hours, but if I get into trouble that I can’t handle, I’ll call you.” Her eyes locked with his, “I promise.”

Cloud withdrew his hand carefully, shifting his gaze from hers. “I know you can take care of yourself, but…”

This time it was Tifa reaching for his hand, squeezing it gently, “I know, don’t worry.”

She leaned forward quickly and kissed his cheek, then was gone leaving the lingering scent of her perfume.

Cloud tried not to turn and watch her leave with Yuffie, but it proved too much, rewarded with her gifting him a small shy smile as she left. “I always worry about you, Teef,” he whispered.

The spot on his cheek where she had kissed him felt like the imprint of her lips were burned there.

Two hours in, Cloud started to prowl around the bar, restless.

Barret rolled his eyes at him, yet again. The big man was sprawled in his chair, nursing his drink in the relative quiet of the bar. Since Tifa had left, a lot of the patrons that usually stuck around for the delight of watching the barmaid flit around had deserted the place in favor of other bars.

Or maybe they had gone to find Tifa?

Cloud scowled. He was being fucking ridiculous. She was ok, of course she was ok. She was a badass. But she was also so fucking nice to people, even when they were being dicks. She’d promised to call him if she got into trouble she couldn’t handle. But what if there was no time? He grunted at himself, vacillating between concern and reassurance.

“Ya gonna wear a groove in the floor, boy,” Barret called to him, shocking him out of his thoughts. “Sit down before ya make me dizzy.”

Cloud shot him a look of intense disgust, but still plopped down on the stool that seemed to be his whenever he was home.

Home? Yeah, this was home. Tifa was here. Where she was was home to him. He rested his elbows on the bartop and clutched at his head, groaning. He loved her, but he’d hurt her. He’d left her. She’d accepted him back into her life with hardly a word of complaint, but…

He wanted so much more.

And now she’d gone out, looking like a goddess and she might find someone to…

“Fuck,” he grunted harshly. What if she found someone and brought them back here? He didn’t think he could bear to hear her with someone else. The walls were pretty damn thin. If she did bring someone home, he’d hear it for sure. Maybe he should jump on Fenrir and go for a ride. Or maybe wait until she got home and then if she had someone with her he could go and come back in the morning. _Ugh_. No, he wasn’t going to do either.

He was going to wait right where he was. No jumping on his bike and running away. Not when it might worry her. He’d already done enough of that.

Cloud did _not_ whine in relief when Tifa slid through the door alone. (He totally did.) His eyes did _not_ immediately focus on the fact her nipples were erect under the bodice of her dress due to the cooler temperature outside. Well, they did that too, but he averted his gaze as quick as he could so she wouldn’t catch him ogling her tits. That was asking to get punched in the nose.

“You’re back,” he said softly from his place at the bar.

Tifa giggled, “yep.” She sighed as she found the stool beside him, leaning her elbows on the bartop. “You closed for me?”

Cloud nodded, “yeah, it was pretty quiet.” He shot her a quick glance, taking in the loose strands that had escaped from her bun and were snaking down her bare back. “Did you have fun?”

Tifa grunted, “sort of. Turned out Yuffie just wanted to go out and drink. I thought we’d dance, if I’d known were just on a bar crawl I’d have stayed home.”

“Oh,” Cloud muttered intelligently. “You wanted to dance?”

“Mmhm,” she hummed. “It’s been so long since I had the chance to,” she added, her tone a little mournful.

He swallowed, his throat dry, “well, we could, you know, dance, here.” His cheeks felt hot, was it hotter all of a sudden? “If you want,” he tacked on lamely.

Tifa swung around on her stool to face him, “r…really?” Her carmine eyes were wide, surprised at his baldly stated offer. She wriggled closer, “you’d dance with me?”

Cloud blinked at her proximity, “uh, yeah, of course I would, Teef.” He shot her a grin more confident than he felt, “I managed pretty well against Andrea.”

Tifa giggled again, hand to her mouth, eyes gleaming with glee, “well, I guess if you have his seal of approval, I could give you a chance.”

Cloud’s mouth parted slightly, wanting to drop open completely at the slightly flirty tone. _Take the chance, Cloud_. He extended his hand in a gallant gesture, “I’ve got moves you’ve never seen,” he said, adopting the same tone.

She giggled again, placing her smaller hand in his, both bare of gloves, then leaned close, “I think I’ve seen most of your moves, Cloud.” Tifa’s warmth breath against his ear made him shiver. Her lashes fluttered as she pulled back a little to gaze up at him, “but I’d like to see more.”

_Fuuuuuck_. They were flirting. And she had alluded to _that_ night. Maybe. Or was that wishful thinking? What the fuck was happening? Who was he, managing to flirt successfully? And who was she, responding to it? He trailed behind her in a daze as she led him to the decrepit old jukebox in the corner, turning it back on and increasing the volume a touch, just letting it play whatever it would.

He remembered her words from that night before they had fallen into each others arms desperately. Show her how he felt when he couldn’t say it.

Her hips started to shift from side to side, hand still in his and he reeled her in, not too close, but they were definitely in each others personal space as he began to move with her. Her hand left his, raising her arms above her head, body undulating sensuously to the music, breasts shifting under the fabric of her dress, the skirt flicking from side to side, her eyes slipping shut allowing him to drink her in to his heart’s content.

She could really move, not that he had expected anything less. Fighting as they did gave them an awareness of how their bodies could move and now they were both using it for a new purpose. It meant Cloud was able to keep up with her relatively easily, finding he was really enjoying it.

It was fun.

Tifa shifted closer, her tits brushing his chest and he couldn’t help but groan at the barest touch of her against him, her eyes flying open at the sound, arms coming down to drape over his shoulders. She began toying with the hair at his nape, his own hands moving of their own volition to her tiny waist, resting on her hips.

They didn’t speak, staring deep into each others eyes, seeming to reach agreement about where this was going. Clouds fingers dug into the flesh at her hips, pulling her closer, thigh sliding between hers, their dance turning more to a grind against the other.

She moaned softly as his erection rubbed her thigh, pressing her tits to his chest harder. Cloud’s brain misfired at the feel of her nipples, hard, arousing against his chest.

He looked down at her, licking his lips reflexively, Tifa’s eyes going dark as they flicked down to watch his tongue glide over his lips. He hesitated, wanting to dart his head down, claim her mouth, indecisive. She bit her own bottom lip, dragging it between her teeth, then she was spinning around, ass to his groin, arms flung back to tangle her fingers in his hair. Cloud bent his head down, brushing his nose against the column of her throat, hearing her gasp in response, breathing her in. He pulled her hips harder against him, rolling his own against her pert ass, cock rubbing against the cleft. He slid his hands up and down her waist, daring to go higher each time when she didn’t pull away and reprimand him.

Then his thumbs ghosted over the underside of her tits and she leaned back against him, pushing her breasts out, encouraging more.

“Fuck, Tifa,” he growled in her ear, flicking his tongue over the shell of it, then returning to nuzzling her neck. He was so hard he was throbbing in the confines of his jeans. He let his hands drift higher, thumbs finding the bare skin at the side of the bodice, fingers splayed under her breasts. He hooked his thumbs under the fabric, swirling them over the warm, firm skin.

Her head rolled on his shoulder to look at him, the desire clear in her eyes, “Cloud.”

He needed to kiss her, _had_ to kiss her.

Cloud spun her around, hands sliding into her hair, angling her for the kiss. Their first in so long. She opened her mouth to his with a moan that he swallowed down greedily, arms back around his shoulders, flush against him. Blindly they stumbled back, kisses frantic, her back meeting the wall by the jukebox.

Then her leg came up to hook over his hip, bring his groin into contact with her clothed core, and Cloud was going to lose it.

He ripped his mouth from hers, chest heaving, hands still in her hair, though it was far more disheveled than it had been before, more and more tendrils falling from the precarious state of her bun. They stared at each other, hips still grinding, searching one anothers eyes for an answer to something neither had voiced.

Yet.

Cloud drew in a shuddering breath, closing his eyes briefly, then opened them again to find her still looking at him.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” his voice coming out low and throaty, tinged with the desire coursing through him.

She shook her head, “I don’t want you to stop, Cloud.” Tifa arched against him, gasping as he rubbed against her again. He could feel the heat of her through his jeans.

“Fuck, Tifa,” he hissed, hands withdrawing from the silk of her hair to tug the hairpieces out, letting them clatter to the floor, forgotten. The bun unwound, and he rifled his fingers through the weight of it so that it settled about her shoulders. “So beautiful,” he whispered, taking in her kiss bruised ruby lips, her lust laden gaze, cheeks flushed an enticing pink. He dove in again, this time to her ear lobe, sucking at it, trailing down to the wolf swinging at the end of a delicate length of chain. He sucked it into his mouth then let it drop so that it brushed her throat. “You wore wolves.”

“You noticed,”she breathed out. “I wore them for you.” She inhaled deeply, “and the dress, that was for you too.”

“Fuck, it’s been driving me crazy all night,” he confessed in a rush of words. “The second you came down the stairs, I…” He gave up trying to explain, kissing her again instead, letting that show her.

The moment his lips parted from hers to nibble at her neck, she moaned, rocking into him again, “Cloud, you drive me nuts every day.”

“Same,” he growled. “I don’t know how I’ve managed to keep my hands off you.” One hand slid from her hair to her thigh over his hip, curling around it, feeling her muscles shift under the skin. He explored further, finding the curve of her ass cheek, then in, discovering damp lace.

Tifa mewled, “yes, please.”

“Here?”

Tifa groaned as his fingers flirted close to where she wanted them, “don’t care, anywhere.”

Cloud keened, Tifa rocking her pelvis forward into his groin again. She deserved better than being fucked up against a wall in the bar. His other hand hiked her up, letting her wrap both legs around him, clinging on to him as he marched them out of the bar and up the stairs, kicking his door open, laying her down on his bed as he loomed over her, heart racing.

“That was pretty sexy,” she giggled breathlessly, hair in a halo around her head.

“You’re sexy,” he shot back, leaning down to kiss her again.

She giggled again, letting her legs drop from their clench around his waist, leaving them open, coaxing him down to lay over her and press her into the mattress. He propped himself on his elbows, groaning as he noticed the way her delicious tits were starting to spill out the side of the dress.

Now balanced on one elbow, Cloud cupped one of those breasts in his palm, groaning into Tifa’s mouth, their tongues flicking together. She arched into his touch, canting her hips up to feel him more. He rubbed his thumb over a pert nipple, drinking in her gasp as he did. He pulled back, their mouths parting with a soft, slick sound and eyed the dress.

“How the fuck do I get this off?”

Tifa clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh, chest shaking which did not help with Cloud’s problem.

He rolled his eyes at her and sat back, “c’mon, I wanna get you naked, help me out here.” He tweaked a nipple just to be a prick. Tifa’s laughing stopped suddenly, arching her back, moaning.

“Fuck me with it on, I don’t care, Cloud.”

“Nope,” he growled, pinching again. “Want you naked, Teef.” As much as he really liked her in it, the dress was almost offensive to his sensibilities right then.

Tifa closed her eyes for a moment, then sat up so they were nose to nose, reaching for his hands and directing them to the back of her neck, “here.” His fingers found a clasp and he fumbled with it, groaning when her hand left his and cupped him through his jeans, “if I’m naked, you should be too, Cloud.”

The clasp came free and Cloud looked down to watch the bodice slither down over her tits and expose them to his avaricious mako enhanced gaze.

_Oh shit._ There were as glorious as he remembered. His hands moved without him thinking, his mouth following, cupping one breast while his lips engulfed the nipple of another. Bliss, this was bliss.

Tifa wrangled with the button on his jeans, awkward with him leaning over her to pay attention to her chest, but she managed eventually, humming as he suckled harder. The zipper was less of a struggle, the fact his cock was pressing against it insistently aiding her in her quest to get him free.

“Ahh, that feels so good.”

He gazed up at her, flicking his tongue out and around her nipple, the blue of his eyes glowing in the dim light of his room, plucking at the other with his fingers.

She abandoned the idea of removing his jeans in favor of tugging his t-shirt up over his back and growled at him to let go of her nipples so she could get it off. The moment it was over his head and off, he dove back in with a pleased groan. Gods, he’d missed doing this.

Tifa leaned back on her hands, chuckling when he followed, mouth and hand never leaving her chest. She buried her fingers in his hair, so much softer than it looked, encouraging him to suck harder, “who knew Cloud Strife was a boob man.”

He glanced up at her again, small smirk on his lips as he let go with a pop, “your boobs, no-one else’s, Teef.” With that, he was back to suckling and licking, this time switching to the other nipple. Using one hand, he worked the dress down her stomach until it was sitting at her hips, then he was shuffling on his knees, pushing his jeans down past his thighs.

“No-one else’s?” she whispered, something like awe in her voice.

She hadn’t understood, but then, how would she? He hadn’t said anything, he’d left her, then come back, never voicing how he felt.

Abandoning her chest again to take her face in his hands, his eyes flitted between hers, shoving away his own insecurities to assuage hers. “I love you, Tifa, you’re it for me, there’s been no-one else. Ever.” Before that night under the Highwind, and after, despite the memories that tried to tell him different, that gave him knowledge that he shouldn’t have, there had only ever been Tifa.

Tifa flung her arms around him, a sound like a sob leaving her as she pulled him down, Cloud moaning into her neck at the feel of her chest against his, his eyes feeling like sand had been kicked into them as she whispered right back, “I love you too, Cloud. So much.”

He didn’t deserve her love, but he could try to be worthy.

In the face of revelations and confessions, Cloud lay over her, holding her just as tightly as she clung to him, both of them in a ridiculous state of undress, he shirtless with his jeans tangled around his knees, tenting his underwear, her with her dress bunched at her waist, neither caring. It was Tifa that moved first, drawing in a shuddering breath, then gripping his hair to pull his head back and look at him, carmine eyes watery but happy.

Cloud couldn’t help but kiss her again, far more gently than anything else thus far, but she melted under him, keening into his mouth. Now that the floodgates were opened, he couldn’t stop telling her, whispering the words over and over, into her mouth, her neck, her hair, hands beginning to wander over her skin again.

And straight back to her tits again which made her giggle wetly, jiggling under his hands which was all sorts of arousing.

He moaned into her mouth, then pulled away with a gasp as she lifted her hips to his insistently, “fuck.”

His hissed curse caused her to giggle again, leaving him helplessly staring at her.

“You’re more sweary than usual,” she explained when he gave her a confused glare.

He rolled his eyes at her, puffing his hair out of his eyes, “your fault.” He squeezed her breasts, “seeing you like this, feeling you, I just…fuck.”

She laughed, delighted, pulling him back in for another kiss, murmuring in to his ear, “I kind of like that I do that to you.” Then her hands flitted down his back to his ass, gripping him and pushing him down into her, his brain completely going blank at the sensation. Without his jeans muting the feel of her, he rutted against her, eyes screwing shut, mouth hanging open.

_Not enough, not enough._

He went back to his earlier task of getting Tifa naked, wriggling the dress down her hips, and then it was blessedly off, wrenching her shoes off to clatter on the floor, leaving her in a pair of tiny lace panties, shaved pussy glistening through the pattern of the lace. He whined, kicking his boots off, wrestling his jeans the rest of the way off so he could lay over her again, her legs wrapping around his waist like before.

Now the contact was even better. He could feel the moisture of her arousal combining with his own through the fabric, coating them both in a mingling of their essence, everything becoming slippery and perfect. Almost.

“I can feel how wet you are, Teef,” Cloud muttered in her ear, continuing to rut against her.

Her moan was a visceral thing, low, throaty, their passionate desire reigniting into the fevered pitch from down in the bar, practically attacking each other, kisses frantic, her nails digging into his ass, scratching up his back as she arched into him. Cloud could not stop his needy growl, letting his fingers curl into her hair, angling her this way and that, unable to stop wanting every delicious inch of her, taste every patch of skin, explore her mouth with his tongue, map her body with his hands.

Cloud wanted _all_ of her.

When Cloud released her mouth Tifa gasped as he began trailing kisses down her body, licking over her clavicles, nuzzling at her breasts yet again, then he kept going.

He worshiped her stomach, tongue flicking over the definition of her abdominal muscles, his hands gripping her hips as he shifted his own body down the bed between her parted thighs. He felt them quiver as he continued lower, tongue circling her navel. He gazed up at her, blue eyes bright and attentive as he found the line where the sinful panties met her lower stomach, her eyes widening as he hooked his fingers in the straps at her sides, easing them down. She lifted her ass off the bed to assist him, legs rising in the air, then parting again to bracket him as he tossed the scrap of damp fabric aside.

The pink of her cheeks deepened as he gazed down, licking his lips, drinking in the sight she presented.

His eyes met hers again, “even more beautiful than I remembered, Teef.” He splayed one hand over her abdomen, the other curling around the back of one thigh, feeling the coiled strength of her under his fingertips. With their eyes still locked, Cloud lowered his mouth to her glistening pussy, tongue laving over her engorged clit with a moan.

She tasted amazing.

Tifa’s hips bucked as he sucked the nub into his mouth, rolling it between his lips, tongue flicking, her hand clutching at his hair, “oh, oh, Cloud.”

Her desperate gasp of his name was intensely gratifying, continuing his ministrations with renewed vigor now that he knew she liked it. Why hadn’t he done this last time? _Fuck_. He could get off to the taste of her and the sound of her moans alone. He ground his hips into the bed, licking over her lips, then pushing between them, growling when he felt her getting wetter around his tongue. He watched Tifa reach for one of her pert pink nipples with her free hand, pinching it harshly, her head thrown back to expose the line of her throat, the hand in his hair holding him in place as she began writhing, rocking into his mouth with rising desperation. Her voice rose in pitch, and volume, chest heaving, pelvis rolling.

“Clo…Cloud, _shit_ ,” Tifa cried out, both hands in his hair now, her grip tightening, feet planted firmly on the bed, hips rising. The position made her squeeze her tits together and Cloud had the brief thought of fucking his cock between them. He was ripped away from that delightful image as she cried out again, thighs quivering. “C…Cloud, I’m…I’m… _ohhh.”_

The rush of fluid on his tongue was even better than her voice going hoarse through her orgasm, letting the motions of his mouth slow and gentle, feeling her jerk a little with the aftershocks. He hummed in satisfaction at having made her come, giving her one last soft lick before he rose from between her thighs, Tifa blinking, wide eyed as she gazed at him in shock.

He couldn’t help but give her a slightly cocky grin.

He forgot who he was dealing with, landing on his back with a whoosh of air from his lungs, a very determined and still very aroused Tifa smirking down at him.

“Your turn,” she announced in a purring tone, several octaves lower than usual.

His cock twitched, seriously interested in the sound of her voice. And the hand that cupped him, fondling his balls through the thin cotton of his briefs. When his underwear joined the rest of their clothing, it was his turn to blush as she ogled him openly, carmine eyes dark, teeth catching her lower lip.

Gods, he loved this woman.

She was an enticing mix of everything that turned him on. Sexy yet endearingly shy and coy when complimented. A badass, and sweet and kind. Beautiful and uncaring of that fact. Courageous. Tenacious. Benevolent. Tifa could be cocky at times, teasing him, letting out a delightful giggle when Cloud would roll his eyes at her. And he loved it all.

Especially the way she was smiling at him right now. Like he was the best thing in the universe.

It got even better when she crawled up over him, like a predator stalking her prey, brushing her body against his. It was the barest brush, a hint of skin on skin, igniting his desire into a flame. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, then proceeded to kiss her way down his body in imitation of how he’d done the same thing, even pausing to toy with _his_ nipples.

How had he not known they were so sensitive? Or was it simply the fact that it was Tifa lavishing them with her attention?

Cloud propped himself on his elbows to watch her lick down his stomach, throwing him a lascivious glance before she found the tip of his cock with her tongue. She surged forward as he groaned, sliding his length between her breasts, rocking back and forth, up on her knees, bent down so that he could see the swell of her ass.

He flopped back down on the bed, breath shaky, “shit, Teef. You’re killin’ me.”

Tifa shot him another grin, flipping her hair back over her shoulder, then dipped down, one hand curled around his cock, mouth open, tongue flicking out to swirl around the tip as she watched his reactions. He keened when she sucked the tip into the heat of her mouth, trying desperately to not buck up and choke her. His fists clenched in the covers, breathing ragged.

Then she hummed as she sucked him down halfway, enough to have him leaking onto her tongue.

One hand released his white knuckle grip on the covers, flying down to clamp around the base of his cock, trying to stave off the orgasm boiling in his blood. Tifa hummed around him again as she pulled back up, slurping obscenely as she took him in again, deeper. She pried his fingers away, carmine eyes defiant and daring.

“Teef,” he hissed in warning and her gaze only locked on his as she bobbed her head up and down, up and down, sucking harder as she did. “Shit, I’m gonna…” He cupped the back of her head and held her in place as he spilled down her throat, her gaze triumphant.

Up on her knees, she licked her swollen lips, “mmm, that was quick, Cloud.”

Cloud tipped his head back with a groan, “with how this has been going, I’m surprised I hadn’t blown sooner. Your mouth, fuck, Tifa.” Glowing blue eyes raked over her naked form, “all of you, really.”

That predatory gaze was back, cocking her head to one side, hair spilling over her breast, “I’m sure you can get hard again, Cloud.”

“Mmm,” he agreed. “Come here,” he crooked a finger, urging her up over him, arms sliding down her back as she lay on him. He kissed her, slow and sweet, tasting himself on her tongue, hands slipping lower to cup her ass and squeeze. Both languid after their releases, it continued that way until Tifa shifted to straddle his hips.

“Told you,” she whispered, rolling her hips to grind on him, his cock stirring to life under her. She rose up, reaching behind herself to take him in hand, stroking to encourage it to fullness.

It didn’t take long, not with the sight of her above him, her hand on him.

As incredible as everything had been since she walked back through the door of the bar, nothing compared to the moment she sank down on his cock.

They both moaned at the same time, Cloud’s fingers digging into her hips to hold her steady, Tifa’s knees gripping his waist. She planted her hands on his chest once he was sheathed in her tight heat, both of them panting _Hot, tight, wet, Tifa_ was all that Cloud could think as she trembled on him, pussy convulsing around him.

“You ok?” he asked softly, her chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath. He extended his hand, caressing her stomach, then sliding it up to cup her cheek.

Tifa nodded, leaning into his palm, “yeah, just…forgot how big you are.”

“We can stop,” he said, anxious for her comfort.

She glared at him indignantly, “nope, don’t you dare. Just give me a minute.”

Thumb stroking her cheek, Cloud stayed still, despite how his body wanted to thrust up, “anything you want, Teef.” He closed his eyes for a moment, gritting his teeth when she clenched around him again.

She slowly rotated her hips, then started a back and forth motion, keeping him deep, working herself open on his cock, pussy still convulsing erratically around him.

Fuck Seventh Heaven. Heaven was right here.

Then she lifted gingerly, dropping down on him and Cloud’s capacity for rational thought flew out the window. He gazed up at her in awe, transfixed at her bouncing on his cock. He released her hips now that she had a rhythm, massaging her breasts, tweaking her nipples.

“C’mere,” he growled and she bent down, his mouth latching onto a nipple as her hips continued to work on him, her back in a curve to give him room to suckle greedily. Planting his feet on the bed, knees bent for leverage, he lifted his ass to meet each downward thrust. Hands slithering down her sides, Cloud gripped the globes of her ass, pushing her down, sucking harder on the nipple in his mouth, humming around it, the wetness of her sliding down his cock to coat his balls. Lewd and perfect in every way.

Sitting back up, Tifa undulated in his lap, gathering her hair off her back to hold it up with both hands, stomach muscles working in time with her hips, grinding on him, tits bouncing obscenely. An absolute vision of erotic bliss. Carmine eyes dark, hooded, Tifa blinked down at him, pink tongue gliding over her lips.

She really did love him. Cloud could see it. He could _feel_ it.

Hand leaving her ass, he stroked her cheek, gasping as she turned her head to suck on two of his fingers, snaking her tongue around them, cheeks hollowing to highlight the stunning structure of her cheekbones.

“Fuck,” he hissed through gritted teeth. His thumb gathered the saliva pooling in the corner of her mouth, smearing over her bottom lip making it shine in the dim light spilling through the window. It gilded her in silver, a goddess in his lap.

She hummed around his fingers, letting them drop from her mouth with a gasp as he hit a particularly good angle inside her. He let his fingers trail down her throat, between her breasts, her toned stomach, right down to her clit, rubbing slick fingers over it.

She cried out, voice hoarse as she came for the second time, walls fluttering around him and Cloud had to hang onto every scrap of control left to him to keep from thrusting up and spill into her. He wanted more, so much more now that he had her. She slumped down, face tucked into the crook of his neck, breath hot on already warm skin.

Cloud withdrew from Tifa, stroking her side as he did, “on your knees, hands to the wall, Teef.”

She grinned at him, getting into position, palms flat against the wall, twisting her head to look over her should with a wiggle of her ass. Fuck, she was _dripping_ wet. He smirked, giving her a playful swat, then coiled her hair in his hand, using the other to line up. The moment he sunk into her again, Tifa arched her back into a sinuous curve, head back.

Cloud glanced at the mirror on the old dresser on the other wall, inhaling sharply as he watched their joined bodies moving, Tifa’s mouth open, tits swinging as he started to thrust into her pussy, the slap of their bodies meeting louder in this position.

“Oh, Cloud, that feels so good,” she gasped, rocking back to meet him.

“Yeah, you do.” He bent down, latching his mouth to her shoulder and sinking his teeth in as his hips shoved forward, withdrawing only to push into her again. “So fucking good,” he moaned as he released her shoulder, licking over the mark of his teeth in porcelain skin. The grip he had on her hips tightened and he pulled her back onto him, encouraging her own motion, faster and harder, delving into her pussy deeper, filling her with each thrust.

Cloud’s small room filled with the sounds of their frantic coupling, slapping flesh, their combined grunts and moans bouncing off the walls. He watched Tifa’s ass jiggle as his pelvis met her each time, fueling his enthusiasm.

The third time she came, it took longer to build, Cloud’s body covered in a sheen of sweat, Tifa’s back beading with it, her hair wound around his fist like a leash to keep her head up. He felt her begin to quiver and pulse around his length, urging him on faster and harder.

“C…Cloud,” she shouted, body tensing, legs spreading wider to allow him in deeper. She wailed his name desperately, shuddering under his hands as he held her still against him.

Her hands slid down the wall, leaving her with her ass propped up, chest pressing into the bed, her breathing starting to even out.

“I want to see you,” she pleaded when she calmed down from her high, turning her head to meet his glowing blue eyes.

He bent over her, releasing her hair, kissing her shoulder, “anything you want.” He pulled out gently, guiding her onto her back, again taking the time to just drink her in before he settled between her legs and took himself in hand, lining up and pushing back in.

Gods, the way she just accepted him, feeling like she was made for him. Perfect.

Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him down, her ample breasts squished between them. She hooked her ankles together behind his back, tilting her head for more kisses.

Cloud obliged, of course he did. He’d do anything for her, telling her numerous times throughout this encounter, and he would continue to tell her, as many times as he could.  
Tifa sucked on his tongue, drawing it into her mouth, moaning and lifting her hips to his, completely in sync with his movements, just as she had been all night. They fit together like puzzle pieces, finally together, and if Cloud had his way, they’d never be apart again.

With Tifa wrapped around him in the best of ways, Cloud nuzzled her neck, running his nose over her throat, “I love you.”

She clenched at his words, “oh, Cloud, I love you too.”

Despite how urgent his own release was becoming, Cloud slid in and out of her slowly, gently, kissing her deeply, or staring into the depths of her eyes, hand to her cheek or brushing her hair back, showing her how he felt. She stared up at him, wonder in her eyes as he made love to her.

He wanted her to feel cherished, adored, like she was the most important person in the world. Because she really was the most important person in the world to him.

She rocked with him, their rhythm slow, touching his face reverently, arching up to kiss him, tangle their tongues together. She stroked through his hair, caressed his back, rubbed her calves over his ass.

Cloud gazed into her eyes and found the future reflected there. A future he’d thought beyond his reach. He saw them together, making love over and over like this and in a myriad of other ways. He saw him bringing her breakfast, laughing together. He saw her grumbling at him for tracking oil and grease in from the garage, saw them linking hands as they strolled through Edge. Saw them watch as others flourished and grew around them. Marriage. He saw her belly swell with his child. Saw him holding a swaddled bundle in his arms, tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked from mother to baby in awe.

The look on her face told him that she just might be seeing the same thing in his eyes.

Still staring into those incredible eyes, Cloud laced their fingers together beside her head, rocking in and out, still slow, still sensual, letting her feel every inch as he delighted in the feel of her around him.

Tifa’s eyes fluttered shut, throat bobbing as she swallowed, tossing back her head to gasp, Cloud unable to resist the temptation it presented, mouthing over the taut skin. Her hum vibrated through his mouth, her fingers untangling from his to grip his back, feet digging into his ass to encourage an increase in pace.

Gods, he wasn’t going to be able to hold back this time.

It still wasn’t the frenzied pace of before, more languid, however the intensity was higher, reaching a peak that Cloud would be glad to fall from, fall into her. He was tingling from fingertips to toes, lightning shooting through his veins. He was trembling as much as she was, wrapped up in each other.

So close, so fucking close.

Tifa shuddered, whole body tense under him, pussy milking his cock, Cloud’s stomach felt like a coiled spring as he felt her come around him yet again, setting off a chain reaction. He thrust into her hard, burying himself as deep as he could, tossing his head back, pulsing inside her.

“Tifa!” His shout was guttural, echoing through the room as he finally let go.

“Oh. _Ohhh._ ” She cried out, still clenching him as he shot into her, clinging to him, nails digging into his back.

Cloud’s hips stuttered to a stop leaving him sheathed deep as he half slumped on top of her, harsh pants feathering the hair tangled around her head.

When he had calmed down enough to gain back some semblance of coherency he eased out of her slowly, mindful of how sensitive they both now were. Then he flopped beside her, staring at the patchy ceiling in absolute awe, muscles aching pleasantly, sated.

_That really happened. She loves me._

Tifa panted beside him, serene smile on her face. She turned her face to his, reaching her hand out lazily to stroke his sweaty cheek, “wow. You definitely had some moves I hadn’t seen.” She giggled breathlessly, “I came _four_ times. That’s…wow.” She went quiet, just staring into his eyes, hand still to his face and he shifted closer, laying his hand over her stomach, tracing little mindless patterns over her flushed skin. He propped his head in his hand, bending to kiss the tip of her nose just to make her giggle again.

He sighed deeply, gathering his breath back. “I’m sorry it took me so long to do anything. I was so…”

Tifa shook her head, placing a finger to his lips to silence him, “no, it’s ok, Cloud. You needed the time, and I think I probably did too. You’re here now, that’s what matters.” Her gentle smile turned cheeky, “besides, you really redeemed yourself.”

Cloud laughed beside himself. “Well, that’s just the beginning of me redeeming myself,” he told her with a wolfish grin, hand drifting right to her nipple. He darted his head down to suckle it, being gentle so he didn’t hurt her, knowing she had to be over sensitive now.

She gave a pleased little hum, stroking his matted hair, “a girl could get used to this.”

He glanced up at her, “you better, coz this is the rest of your life, Teef. If you’ll have me.” _Marry me?_ No, not now, but soon. Soon he would ask her.

Tifa pulled him back in for another kiss, “mmm, I’ll hold you to that, Cloud Strife.”

Cloud rolled on top of her again, nudging her legs apart, “good, I’d expect nothing less.” His hand wormed between their sweat slick bodies to touch lightly at her clit, “four orgasms, hmm, I think we can do better.”

Tifa laughed, then groaned, “oh shit,” she gasped as she felt his cock twitch against the junction of hip and groin. “I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow.”

“Perfect,” Cloud rumbled into her neck. “I don’t plan on letting you out of bed any time soon.”

“Cloud,” she moaned as he slipped a finger inside her. Her hips lifted, “oh yes.”

Cloud grinned, happy at last.

When Cloud roused in the early afternoon, Tifa still fast asleep and very naked beside him, he gently covered her with a blanket after letting his eyes rove over her for a moment, pressing a kiss to her forehead and slid on a fresh pair of jeans after a quick shower to scrub his skin clean, not bothering with a shirt. He padded downstairs to find Barret grinning at him, seated at the bar, cup of coffee in front of him. Beside him sat the two discarded hairpieces. He glanced over at the jukebox, then back at the two incriminating items. _Shit._ A quick glance at Barret confirmed his suspicion. The bastard knew. Or Cloud had just confirmed it himself with the guilty glance at where he knew they’d been dropped.

Cloud pursed his lips, frowning at him, “don’t.”

Barret chuckled, “don’t have to say nothin’.” Cloud grunted at him and stepped behind the bar to make his own cup of coffee and one for Tifa. “Your back is tellin’ it’s own story.”

Cloud thudded his head against the overhead cabinet, “shit.” Tifa’s nails. He bit his lip remembering how she had raked them down his back several times through the night. It had felt so good. Deciding he didn’t care, he shrugged, pouring coffee into the mugs.

Barret blessedly held his tongue, but he did raise his brows at Cloud when Tifa came down after a shower, dressed as she usually was, sporting a bite mark on her shoulder and the tip of a love bite peeking out above the waistband of her skirt on her hip. The love bite he’d bitten into her skin just before diving between her thighs to rack up orgasm number five.

All Barret did was shake his head with his shit eating grin firmly in place as Cloud handed her the mug of coffee and she placed a kiss to his cheek in thanks. He didn’t say anything, simply turning his head to receive one to his lips, smiling into it when it came without reservation. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, his gaze tender.

“I need to do better, it appears you can walk after all,” he murmured in her ear just to see her blush rise.

Tifa’s hips swung as she stalked around the edge of the bar, flashing him a coy smile, “and I need to wear dresses more often,” she shot over her shoulder with a casual flip of her hair.

“You really don’t,” he retorted, chasing after her.

This was his life now, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
